


Among Demons

by kadythethief



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gen, Incest, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral, Pining, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, S&M, Switching, Tail Sex, Voyeurism, nolewdingluke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadythethief/pseuds/kadythethief
Summary: Wei Yin was just chilling in her garden when she was suddenly teleported to literal hell. What the fuck? Rude! Now the witch has to go back to school and study the curriculum of the Devildom while living with seven archdemons.Angst. Eventual smut. We'll see.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date? Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos & Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Other(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke&MC, Luke&OC, Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon/Lucifer/MC, Mammon/Lucifer/OC, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), lucifer/beelzebub
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Among Demons

It was a cool, pleasant evening when Wei Yin was sitting on the steps leading into in her small garden. A nice breeze was blowing, indicating nothing of the surprise she would soon be facing. She was reading a book while listening to the melodic twittering of the birds that were still up and the siren-like voice of a song her phone was playing when suddenly, after a subtle sensation like she was being pulled back, she found herself somewhere else in a blink of an eye.

Gone was her floral surroundings and the peaceful sounds that kept her company as the girl found herself in a place much darker. A soft tingle lingering on her skin told her she had been magically warped somewhere, to a place where the air smelt of old wood and the silence felt heavy in comparison to where she had been moments ago.

The place she found herself in, looked like a court room. Alone from that new sense of pressure she could somehow feel that she had entered a different world altogether. That realization should not have been as exciting, but she felt like she could not help it. It was completely unusual for a human to be summoned magically.

_“Where am I…?”_ She wondered curiously as she looked around.

She was kneeling in the middle of a huge room in front a long banquette-like table with eight seats lined behind it. Five of the seats in the middle were occupied by young-looking men, one of the chairs, on a higher level than the others, stood out in its darker color, slightly bigger size and its own desk behind the chair in the middle.

The room was dimly lighted by candles in several three-branched candelabras on the tables around her and the deep mahogany, gold-gilded wood paneling of a rococo style would have, if she hadn’t known better, made her assume a truck isekai’ed her into a medieval world.

A tremendous, underlying power from each man made the witch freeze in alarm as several of the men were watching her. A clear starry night sky and a giant moon could be seen through the long, narrow windows of gothic architecture behind them. In between the windows, hung several equally-long, deep purple tapestries that each depicted an animal, but before Wei Yin could identify them all, the man in the upper, middle seat broke the silence.

“Welcome to the Devildom, Wei Yin.” A well-built, auburn-haired man in black dress shirt, sheep-white tie and a matching ruby-colored uniform jacket, spoke with a calm smile, like it was no big deal to summon a human. His arms were casually crossed and showed off his black nail polish. _Devildom?_ His oddly pale-yellow eyes were strangely captivating in the dimness of the room and the young witch had not recovered from her surprise yet.

An apologetic expression appeared on his face as Wei Yin stood up slowly. “…Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we? Well, that’s just understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all.” He said with an encouraging smile before looking more seriously. “As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom.”

“The Devildom…? Wei Yin echoed.

The being in front of her answered with a small laugh before confirming. “Yes, exactly, the Devildom. I see that you catch on quickly. Excellent.” He said in such a positive tone that the witch realized he was not being a sarcastic jerk.

“I suppose I should start by introducing myself. My name is Diavolo.” He began with a nod and a pause as his expression turned serious when he continued. “I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me.

_Oh fuck, I am in actual hell._ She realized and tried to mask her horror as she swallowed drily.

“And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.” Diavolo explained matter-of-factly.

_Oh, joy…A prince-boi._ She thought with an inward sigh.

“This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo…” The grand demon continued. “…though we just call it RAD. You’re standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I’m the president of said council.”

“Right.” The young witch answered, and she thought her voice came out sounding hollower than she intended. “Why am I here?” She questioned with a frown and braced herself for the answer.

“Ah, I will explain everything to you.” A calm, smooth-sounding voice came from the serious-looking, raven-haired man sitting in the seat below Diavolo. His hands were clad in black gloves and his arms were crossed as well. His uniform, like the others besides Diavolo were black with some golden adornments.

“Wei Yin, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the avatar of Pride. He’s also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man…and not just in title, I assure you.” The demon prince wasted no time introducing the student below him and spread his arms in a friendly manner, evidently very proud of his right-hand man. He laughed lightly before adding: “Beyond that, he’s also my most trusted friend.

The witch faked a cough to conceal the awkward laughter that suddenly bubbled up. The Avatar of Pride’s eyebrows rose slightly, but he made no comment. “Pleasure making your acquaintance.” Wei Yin made out, before pressing her lips together into a tight line so as not to chuckle before dipping into a small curtsy.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.” Lucifer replied, looking at his prince to shake his head at him somewhat embarrassed before focusing on the witch with a gentle smile.

“Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours…” His eyes of garnet held the ones of the witch as he said with a low chuckle. “…I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Rachel.

_Oof, he’s a pretty one._ She thought softly before nodding to herself in an attempt to re-collect her thoughts. “Right…Well, is anyone going to answer my question?” She asked with a slightly sardonic smile.

Lucifer smiled amused at her directness. “…Interesting. This one is quite different from Solomon.” He said in a low voice to himself. _Oh, wow. Rude. I am standing right here in front of him._ She thought, irritated.

His smile faded as he began explaining. “Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm.” At that, Wei Yin’s eyebrows quirked upwards in surprise. _So the Heavens do exist…_

“As a first step toward this goal, we’ve decided to institute an exchange program. We’ve sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm.” Lucifer continued, his eyes looking more relaxed as he explained the plan, clearly confident of it. “And we’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm.”

“So actual angels?!” She blurted out amazed. Lucifer nodded curtly in reply before continuing impatiently. “So, I take it you’ve probably put two and two together at this point, right?” He nodded in affirmation, his short, parted fringe moving gently along with his nod. “ _You’ve_ been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. You are our newest exchange student.”

“I see, I see.” The witch replied, completely baffled and a little relieved. Here she thought, it was finally her turn to be dragged down to hell for being a witch. God knew, she heard of so many witches being said to have dropped from the face of the earth like that, but the thought that hell had a school for little demons was strangely funny to her.

“Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD.” Lucifer continued before smiling expectantly. “After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom.”

“Tasks?” She questioned confused. Lucifer shook his head and sighed tiredly. “You are here as an exchange student. Did you really expect to spend your time here fooling around?”

The young witch squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment before she stuttered “No, I-I mean…Wh-What kind of tasks are on the curriculum?”

“You will be informed of all that on your first day.” Lucifer replied simply. _Hmph. Helpful._

“Don’t glare at me like that. It’s not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom.” Diavolo’s right hand smiled back at the face she made at his reply. “You need someone to look after you, and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon.”

Aww, the witch had hoped the pretty Lucifer was going to be her guide. Oh well. _Mammon, huh? What an odd name_. She thought.

“He’s the Avatar of Greed and…how should I put it…?” Lucifer said slowly, as if mulling over the right words to use before he gave up with a tired sigh. “Oh well, you’ll understand soon enough.”

Wei Yin looked at Lucifer trying to decipher what he meant by that, but he said no more and held out a black device he fished from his right trousers’ pockets. “Here, take this device. It’s called a D.D.D. It’s a lot like the cellphones of your world.”

She walked over to the Pride demon and accepted the device which really did look like a modern smartphone of the human world. It had a glossy red lock screen with a depiction of a white raven that could be unlocked with the swipe of their finger.

“This will be yours to use for as long as you’re here.” The demon explained placing his right hand at his chest as she looked at the phone curiously. “Now, go ahead and try calling Mammon with it.”

The time the phone displayed was…66:66. The witch frowned at that odd format, but ignored it for now and swiped the lock screen away to find the phone symbol in the home screen and scrolled through the contacts until she reached the letter M. There it was: “Mammon”. His profile picture showed a cocky-looking, white-haired guy with tanned skin and tinted shades.

Wei Yin tapped his name and pressed the phone symbol again to start the call.

“Hey….” A voice answered lazily. “Hey.” Wei Yin echoed clearly.

“Huh? Who the hell are ya? You ain’t Lucifer.” Mammon asked rudely.

The witch hummed her agreement and simply said: “Yes. I’m a human.”

“Whaaa? A human?” He replied in open surprise. “Geez, I was gettin’ all chilly here thinkin’ it was Lucifer again. Ya should’ve told me right away.”

Before she could say anything he already continued in an important tone. “So, what business does a human got with THE Mammon?”

“You will be in charge of me from now on.” She responded shortly.

“No way! There’s nothin’ in it for me.” The Greed demon refused dismissively, his voice sounding moody. “Whaddya even mean by “be in charge of you”?” Wei Yin thought he sounded like she had woken him from a nap.

”AAH! I get it now, you’re the other human – the new exchange student!” Finally, he started sounding more awake, but the witch let herself be relieved prematurely as the other person on the line simply said: “G’luck with that, and see ya.”

“Ah! Lucifer called for you.” She said quickly, before he could put down.

“Pfft, whatever.” Mammon replied casually. “Ya think THE Mammon would listen to ya just ‘cause you’re tryin’ to scare me with that name?”

_What an annoying individual._ She thought with a frown. “I was not trying to scare you- “ She protested annoyed before Lucifer snatched her new device impatiently from her from over his desk and spoke into it in a warningly low tone. “You’ve got 10 seconds…9…8…”

The person on the other end said something in return before Lucifer handed the new exchange student their device back with an annoyed scowl. “Sounds like you had a nice chat.”

“I think I would’ve preferred you, Lucifer.” The witch commented with a regretful smile.

“You look even more worried now.” The vice president replied with an amused smile.

Diavolo shook his head regretfully with a sympathetic expression. “Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you’d certainly feel anxious.

“Thank you, Diavolo.” Wei Yin emphasized looking at Lucifer slightly irritated at his amusement on her expense, but his smile just increased at that which made her shudder slightly in dread. _What a sadist._

“However, Mammon isn’t the only one to help you out.” The demon prince continued much to the witch’s relief. “Now then…we still need to introduce our new friend to your brothers, Lucifer. And it’s probably better that you do that instead of me, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes…As much as I **_dread_** the idea of doing so, you’re right.” Lucifer agreed, tilting his head slightly in a manner that suggested he was not looking forward to the idea. _Is he the only one in this family not completely annoying?!_

“Oh, come now. _Really?_ You should be honored that you get to introduce such a _sweet_ and _charming_ little brother like me!” The effeminate-looking man to his left spoke up softly. He had short, strawberry blonde hair, the front of it longer, falling in stylish waves past his right cheek and his eyes looked gentle as he smiled at his brother.

Lucifer ignored his brother’s opinion and shook his head with a sigh. “This one here is Asmodeus. He’s the fifth eldest. He is the Avatar of Lust.”

“Wh…I can’t believe you just totally ignored what I said! “Asmodeus said as he clenched his left fist to the side of his face in anger. “And not only that, you referred to me as _this one_. How rude!”

Wei Yin smiled relieved. _He was not that bad._ A sigh came from the man to Lucifer’s right as the blonde man with piercing snake-green eyes chimed in. “Hmph. At least he didn’t ignore you altogether. How do you think _I_ feel?”

“That one here is Satan, the fourth eldest of us. At first glance, he may seem like a reasonable demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving.” The vice president introduced coldly.

“Aha, so _I’m_ that one, am I?” Satan regarded this introduction in a calm tone with his left hand at his chin. “Nice to meet you, Wei Yin. I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath.”

“The Avatar of Wrath?” The witch questioned, eying him curiously. For the Avatar of Wrath, his smile was as gentle and as calm as his tone had been when the introduced himself. It was only his disorderly hair that might point to anything but complete tranquility.

Lucifer nodded in confirmation. “It basically sums up what he’s about. He may flash you a pretty smile like that, but you had better be careful because it is all an act.”

_Damn, he saw right through me._ She thought with surprise.

Satan touched the right side of his chest with his left hand as if flattered as he smiled pleasantly at Lucifer’s description of him. “If you continue saying such nonsense, you’ll just scare Wei Yin.”

But despite his appearance, the Pride demon’s words must have affected him more than he thought for as he continued, a dangerous-looking poison-green aura flared around the blonde brother, convincing Wei Yin to take Lucifer at least a little seriously. “Don’t take him too seriously, Wei Yin. Lucifer enjoys speaking ill of his brothers. He is the Avatar of Pride, after all.”

Completely unfazed, the Pride demon just sighed. “Are you done? Now, the one there with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest.” Lucifer said, his right hand to his chest as he leaned a tad forward to look in Asmodeus’s direction where a huge, orange-haired man sat to the left of the avatar of Lust with an expression that Wei Yin thought mostly delinquents had.

“Lucifer, I’m hungry.” He said in a deep, grumpy voice, looking intimidatingly at the witch who wondered if he was thinking about eating her whole. Disturbing thought aside, she thought he sounded adorably single-minded like that, like a grown kid.

“That’s too bad. Now behave yourself.” Lucifer answered with a curt sternness that made him sound very much like a father, to the witch’s amusement. The way his eyebrows furrowed told her though, that he, too, probably thought Beelzebub would consider eating her.

The orange haired man’s stomach growled audibly in response and he looked mournfully to the ground, his right hand on his stomach as he, too, introduced himself. “I’m Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony.”

“So…” the Pride demon’s irritated expression disappeared as he crossed his arms again and smiled satisfied. “There are seven of us brothers in all, and I am the eldest. Mammon, the second oldest of us, will be here soon.”.

Wei Yin noticed that, Mammon aside, two additional brothers were absent, but the eldest brother did not forget them as he continued, his eyes narrowing as he stared away to the side with a displeased look like he did not look forward to introducing those brothers either. “My other brothers aren’t here at the moment, but…well, we can get to them later. All in good time.”

Examining his expression, the witch thought she understood his nature then. As an avatar of Pride, his expectations were so high that none of his brothers could meet them. She cringed a little. _Such people are always such a joy_ , she thought drily.

Diavolo chuckled, seemingly used to his right hand’s mood regarding his siblings, before he explained. “During your stay in the Devildom, the seven brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe, you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation.”

Oof, that last part was worrying. “To keep me safe?” the exchange student queried, earning Lucifer’s amused smile as he nodded, looking back at the witch to confirm. “Most agree with Diavolo, but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t vulgar demons out there who wouldn’t harm you. If anything were to happen to you, it would be our responsibility. And I won’t betray Diavolo’s expectations.” He said, his smile replaced with a serious expression at the last part.

“So, I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive your stay down here in the Devildom. Although we will all be living together, you should still have the means to reach us at any given time. All of our phone numbers are already in there. And your D.D.D. has also a messaging app. Make sure to add all of us.”

“I’ll go ahead and send you a message!” Diavolo chimed in, friendly.

“Isn’t that nice, Rachel. Now you will be friends with the future king of the Devildom!” Satan commented smilingly as he held his chin with his left hand again.

“Well, you’ve got that done now, and it seems the idiot has arrived as well.” Lucifer commented with a sigh as the double doors, that led to the assembly hall, was loudly flung open.

“HEY! Just **who** do you think you are, human?” Mammon introduced himself loudly as he stomped in not hiding his annoyance. “You’ve got a lotta nerve summoning the **Great Mammon**!” _Goddamn it, he was a loud one._ Wei Yin thought with an inner sigh.

“Listen up, because I’m only gonna say this once.” He explained when he reached the new exchange student, still so loud but in such a matter-of-fact way. “If you value your life, then you’ll hand over all of your money now! And anything else of value, too! Otherwise I’ll wipe that stupid, happy-go-lucky look right of your face…by eating you! Startin’ at your head and working my way down, until-”

Wei Yin just stared incredulously at her guide trying to mug her in front of his brothers, but before she could call his bluff, the eldest demon brother already voiced up. “Mammon, shut up or I’ll punch you!” He threatened with grim stare before his fist actually shot out to punch his face hard. Mammon stumbled a few steps back at the impact with his right cheek.

“GAH, OWW!” He cried out with outrage. “Hey, what’s the big idea?! I thought you were actually gonna **give me a chance** to shut up before punching me!”

Satan was smiling as he seemed to enjoy seeing Mammon get punched and the witch barely suppressed a chuckle either as she did not see it coming from the Pride demon.

“Wei Yin, Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money.” The blonde-haired demon explained helpfully before looking warningly. “But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates. They’re left without a Grimm to their name.”

“And he’s also a masochist. That part’s important.” Asmodeus chimed in smiling, with a nod as if that trait was actually vital to point out.

“Indeed. And it just so happens I have a job for my masochist of a brother.” Lucifer agreed with a neutral expression. _Geez, sorry to hear being my guide is going to be such a pain,_ Wei Yin thought sarcastically before realizing they were just teasing Mammon when he got upset. “Y’all, stop telling lies! I ain’t asked for that punch, and I AIN’T a masochist!”

“Mammon, **you** are going to be in charge of seeing to this human’s needs during the whole exchange.” Lucifer said, ignoring his outburst before smiling confidently. “I expect your full cooperation.”

Mammon looked glum before he startled. “What?! **Why me?!”**

“Aww, lucky you, Mammon! I’m so jealous…” Asmodeus crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward as he said that, genuine pity showing in his face and voice.

Mammon just stared at him in disbelief before offering. “All right, then why don’t YOU do it, Asmodeus?!”

“What? Hell no, too lazy.” The strawberry-blonde demon responded off-handedly.

“I thought you said you were jealous of me?!” The Greed demon huffed.

Satan shook his head. “Just give up, Mammon. There’s no getting out of this.” He taunted. “Just know you can’t refuse a direct command from Lucifer, correct?”

“But why does it have to be me?! What about Beel. Why can’t he do it?!” Mammon bargained.

Asmodeus shook his head concerned. “This isn’t a job we can entrust to Beel. We might as well ask him to **eat** this human.”

_Comforting._ Wei Yin thought, hoping they were exaggerating, but Beelzebub agreed, looking way too seriously. “Mm, yeah. I can’t promise I wouldn’t.”

Mammon threw his hands into the air exasperated. “You’re useless, you know that?!”

“…Mammon?” Lucifer called in a low tone.

“…Wh-What?” Mammon responded in a stutter.

“ **Surely** you’re not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement, are you?” The Avatar of Pride threatened in a quiet voice and a purple aura surrounded him when he said that. The power of it was palpable and Mammon flinched before scoffing in defeat.

“I hate you guys! Every last one of ya!” He exclaimed. Wei Yin was not really looking forward to having such a reluctant person as her guide. “Fine…FINE! I’ll do it, okay?!” He reassured mostly himself before turning to her.

“All right, **human** , listen up.” Her guide began, emphasizing the word “human”. “As much as I don’t want to look after you, I’ve got no choice. It’s a huge pain in the ass, and I’m too important for this kind of thing, but **Lucifer** told me to do it, so I will. But in return, you better make sure you don’t cause me any trouble, got it?!”

Wei Yin just looked at him with disdain as she could not wait to be out of this room, so she could tell him to give her the basics and then he could get off her back.

“Hello? Earth to human!” The silver-haired demon responded to her lack of response before muttering. “Seriously, what’s wrong with this one…?”

“YES.” Wei Yin snapped annoyed. Lucifer just smiled, satisfied that that was done. “We have decided who will take care of you, so on to the next subject: your tasks.”

“Will I get tests? The witch wondered. “Good question…” Lucifer replied with a vague chuckle. “You won’t have to do those tasks on your own. After all, you can’t be too familiar with our infernal magic unlike the other exchange student from the human world…so my brothers and I will lend our power to you and you alone.” The Pride demon smiled at her gently. “You could say it is an experiment to find out how well humans perform in the Devildom.”

Wei Yin hummed in thought, slightly concerned. “What if I do not perform all too well?”

Lucifer’s smile turned devious as he responded. “There is no penalty set. Would you like me to think of one?” Regret must have shown on the witch’s face as his smile vanished before he reassured her. “There, there, don’t give me that look. Don’t take it so seriously. You won’t have to do those tasks on your own.”

At this, he stretched out his right hand, his palm facing upward which glowed ice blue before a small, impish thing appeared. His brothers followed suit and each of them summoned their own little impish thing.

The first one to slink towards her, Lucifer’s, wore a dark-blue banded hat that had the same black color of his body. Pointy horns of the same icy blue color as his creator’s magic protruded from the sides of his hat, thicker at their base with the middle part curving slightly inwards. Dark blue pupils in milky-gray eyes watched her with an impish grin before he was joined by the other imps. The different colors and forms of the horns aside, they all had the same smoky-shadowy form, hats and impish smile.

Lucifer was smiling confidently. “To see is to believe, so why don’t you make sure you use your new, little assistants and work hard at those tasks, Wei Yin?”

The witch simply nodded her response, distracted watching the familiars. They were kind of cute. The blue one was standing a bit away from the others while the pink one was preening himself, the red one tried to eat the tail of the green one who was snarling viciously at him and the yellow one was clearly bored of waiting and started breakdancing. He was really good, actually.

“With that, my explanation has come to a close.” The First born gave a satisfied sigh. “But to sum it up for you…”

His expression turned serious again. “You will be an exchange student here at Rad for one year and you must do your tasks.” Smiling at the witch reassuringly he added. “As you are not too familiar with our magic, we will lend you a hand. And when your exchange period comes to an end, you are to submit a paper about your stay here in the Devildom.” The Pride demon chuckled. “It’s as easy as pie, don’t you think?”

“I wanna make one thing clear right now: Don’t blame me if someone gets eaten, ‘cause it ain’t my fault.” Mammon simply stated, looking completely unenthusiastic about his role in the whole exchange program. Wei Yin decided, her own sanity, to take all that eating-talk as an exaggeration.

“Lucifer, I’m hungry.”

Just when she had made that decision, Beelzebub complained again with a dejected expression and his right hand at his stomach.

The witch was slightly surprised to see Lucifer look more sympathetic this time, but he still repeated the same words he had said previously at his brother’s complaint causing him to look even more upset. “That’s too bad. Now, behave yourself.”

Diavolo, ignoring the brothers, took over for Lucifer, smiling at the human exchange student friendly all the while. “Wei Yin, from now on you will be living in the house of Lamentation. You’ll be staying there with Lucifer and his six younger brothers.”

For a moment, his smile faded as he spoke seriously. “Humans, angels, demons, I imagine a universe where each accepts the other. Where we are brought together as friends.” The demon prince laughed lightly at that. “This is my dream, and I’m asking you to be the foundation for it. One year, that’s what I ask of you. Good luck, Wei Yin.”

This seemed to be the cue for the end of her summoning as the rest of the brothers got up from their seats and Mammon hurried out of the council room.

Before she could follow, Lucifer called to Wei Yin. “Ah, you don’t have to let the familiars roam free when you don’t need them. Simply hold your hand out and call them to you.”

The witch made a fascinated “Ah” sound, before doing what he said. It did not take too much focus and the familiars collapsed into shadowy-clouds before flying straight into her right palm. She could feel their subtle energies thrumming beneath her skin and Lucifer looked satisfied when she thanked him with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on this site. Constructive criticism absolutely welcome!


End file.
